Love, Rivalry, and the Castle
by Remember Roses Have Thorns
Summary: Kagome, Rin, and Sango are all best friends and want to move into a Castle together, all the guys agree, until InuYasha and Sesshoumaru find out they will be living under the same roof. Will their past rivalry get between the wishes of the girls.
1. Chapter 1

Love, Rivalry, and the Castle

A/N: Hello everyone, this will be my very first fanfic, so please tell me if you like it by... REVIEWING... I have read many fics and I started to review them when I got my account. I realize how important it is to review to other people so please review to me and tell me things on what I need to improve on or tips and even out of respect. Or to tell me that someone read it...and remember the more reviews the more I am encouraged to keep updating...so just remember...REVIEW!

Age of all characters:

InuYasha: 23 (in human years)

Kagome: 20

Miroku: 24

Sango: 22

Sesshoumaru:26 (in human years)

Rin:19(Since this is my fic she is around the same age as the others DAMMIT!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: After Naraku was destroyed, alot of changes have been made, like InuYasha and Kagome are together and been with eachother for along time and are very happy. Sango and Miroku are together as well because of course he blurted out his love for her which made her blush his words were exactly,"I love you, and I would give up the world for you even myself you are the only woman I would ever truely want or need". But just like Miroku he would always ruin the moment by cough-cough rubbing her butt and then a usual... SMACK... right across the face... any ways back to what I was saying. Kagome, Rin, and Sango are major best-friends they hang out practically every day. InuYasha and Sesshoumaru are still rivals and it doesn't look like it will be changing anytime soon. Rin loves Sesshoumaru and not like puppy love like heavy love, enough to last a lifetime she tries to prove so many times but he never gets the hint.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:The Meeting

"InuYasha I'm leaving" said Kagome scurring around to find all of her belongings. "Why?" said, InuYasha. "Because I am going to be late for my meeting with Rin and Sango" said Kagome putting on her shoes. Then she walked by InuYasha and pecked him on the lips right after that moment she felt a hand grab her arm and pull her down all of her stuff dropped on the floor. She was on InuYasha's lap she felt his two firm arms grasp around her tightly as in not wanting her to go.

Kagome simply asked, "whats wrong" InuYasha looked into her eyes and said, "You never give me the chance to ever say good bye. Right when he said that she felt his mellow lips impact on her soft ones and she just closed her eyes and gave in. Her mouth opened giving him the chance.

Their tounges went to war, his was forcing forward as her tounge was pushing back his then she gave up and they did a medolic dance together they were in perfect rythum they just kept masaging... she didn't want to stop but she pushed him back and said,"You make me not want to leave". InuYasha smirked and spoke in her ear," Good, thats the way it's supposed to be".

Kagome smiled and kissed him one more time to feel his soft lips and got up. Oh no I'm going to be late now, she grabbed her stuff and in a split second she was out of InuYasha's sight. "I think I really love her", said InuYasha. Kagome ran as fast as she could down the road it was only about seven minutes away but she was about twenty minutes late.

"If InuYasha wouldn't have pulled that stunt" Kagome said, I might have been ten minutes late instead, but I'm happy he did... so I guess that makes us even. Not long after running she seen Sango and Rin in the distance. She yelled, "Sorry I'm late I had some issues to take care of with InuYasha". Sango and Rin looked at eachother and then at Kagome and started busting up laughing.

Kagome asked," Why are you laughing?" in confusion. Rin said, "Issues, so thats what you call it ha ha ha ha ha aaaaaah, okay I can breath now. "What do you mean" said kagome. "Honey, have you looked in a mirror recently" said Sango. Kagome quickly scaned her body she noticed that her shirt was partially buttoned down and messy, her skirt was ruffled to her upper thigh and her hair was every which way she started to blush "How did he do that so sly like" she said to herself. Kagome quickly got up and fixed herself to look more "appropriate."

Rin and Sango said, "DETAILS" at the same time towards kagome. She had a sour look on her face as soon as they said that. Kagome said, " Nothing happend! " Come on Kagome something had to have happend because one you came all messy and two your blushing we need major details Kagome details!" yelled Rin. "Fine" said Kagome all we did was make-out. "Ah ha so their was something" said Sango. "Yes there was!" said Kagome with relief. "Now can we talk about something else" pleaded Kagome. They both nodded and they all started to talk about whats been going on lately.

Sango's POV: Well, Miroku has been the same lately but just the other day he came up to me and kissed me for no appairent reason. It was strange in a way but I felt happy noing that he feel the same way about me as I did to him.

Rin's POV: Well at least you have a man that loves you. Sesshoumaru is too blind to realize that I like him, I mean come on! You should see the things I do to make it so obvious, like I flirt with him constantly and I cook and clean just how a couple should. But he doesn't get it at all... it's starting to piss me off!

Kagome's POV: I know what you mean Sango, InuYasha is acting the same way, but I like him this way. Rin have you ever thought maybe that he knows that you like him and he just wants you to make the first move?

"Well, will you both talk to him and tell him stuff about me and make him hit on me because i'm tired of feeling like he doesn't care about what happens to me" said Rin. "Rin have you ever thought for one moment that maybe he does care what happens to you and does like you" asked Kagome. "No" said Rin quietly. Sango said, "Thats it Rin, Kagome and I are going to talk to Sesshoumaru later to clear this up."

"I miss being away from all of you guys because you always find a way to cheer me up" said Rin. "Well maybe we wont have to be away from eachother any longer" said a rational Kagome. "What do you mean?" asked Sango and Rin (at the same time). "Well before we got the guys we all promised that we would live together, right?" said Kagome (hoping that they would remember). "Yes", said Sango, "But how would we convince them, I mean I have no problem covincing Miroku, but the idea of Sesshoumaru and InuYasha living under the same roof! Thats totally out of the question, InuYasha and Sesshoumaru both would never go throught with it... Kagome you and Rin both know that".

"I have my ways," said Kagome (with a devilish grin on her face.)

"I'll work on it", said Rin.

"Well, said Sango... Then were are we going to live?"..."I got it! said Rin, How about a Castle!"... "Well it would be roomy" said Kagome, "and at least we would have are own rooms" said Sango excitedly. "Then it's settled said Rin, all we need to do is find a nice Castle and convince the guys, thats shouldn't be too hard"...Right? "Well no gaurantees but okay"said Sango and Kagome. "Okay then we will meet tomorrow and tell the progress, Agree? said Kagome. "Agreed" said Rin and Sango. They all got up and left in a hurry.

They all yelled "Bye" at eachother as they ran off. Kagome thought in her mind... I hope he'll agree... if not i'll take drastic measures he he he. As Kagome approached the door she noticed that InuYasha was not there. She went in her room to change, in the middle of changing she heard Inuyasha say "I'm home". He just walked right in Kagome's room without knocking and he seen her with just her bra and underwear on his eyes got big and said "DAMN, Kagome you are FINE I have to spell it out F-I-N-E fine." Kagome turned around and was totaly emmbarresed her face was beat red, and said,"GET OUT! Do I have to spell it out G-E-T O-U-T, GET OUT!" . She ran and threw him out of her room and said "Knock next time!", and slammed her door. She turned around and started to blush and laugh.

InuYasha's POV: Wow she is fine and i know she liked me staring. She's so perfect.

He Heard Kagome say," I can here you". InuYasha said," Shit, I was thinking out loud again". I can still hear you, you idiot! She heard InuYasha say "DAMMIT, and walk outside. She started busting up laughing. She got dressed and went in the kitchen and started to cook the fish that he caught. She thought to herself " I hope he will agree to moving".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Will InuYasha agree to moving knowing that Sesshoumaru will be under the same roof? Well, find out in the next chapter. Please remember to REVIEW. Sorry about the typing mistakes, and remember I wont type a new chapter untill I get Reviews. Thanks for reading my first fic and the first chapter...Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated I've been very busy. Okay here's my new chapter, hope ya like it and please review and tell others about my fic.

-----------------------------------

Chapter 2: Pleading

As Kagome was chopping up the fish she noticed InuYasha outside by the water. "he looks lonely" kagome thought to herself. "Was I rude... NO I WAS NOT, HE WAS THE ONE WHO CAME IN WITHOUT KNOCKING", said the inflammed innermind of Kagome. "Well, lets get cook'n" said Kagome.

_meanwhile, at Sango's house..._

"Miroku I'm home" where is he, Sango thought as she looked around the house. "Out here", said Miroku. Sango walked outside and seen Miroku in the water, she heard him say, "Come over and help me up m'lady, said Miroku. Sango said, " Your so hopeless". She went over and held out her hand, he grabed her hand and pulled her in the water.

"Miroku what are you doing! You got me all wet!" said Sango. She looked over and seen him laughing, then she started laughing along with him. Sango swam over to Miroku and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips and swam two feet away. She then turned around and splashed him and said, " Catch me if you can".

Miroku turned to face her and said, "Are you challenging me?" "Maybe, maybe not, it really depends...if your worthy" said Sango. Right after she said those words she began to quickly swim away.

After a few seconds of swimming Sango turned around to see if Miroku was behind her to her suprise he wasn't. "Where'd he go now?" said an eager Sango. **"Right here"** Sango turned around after hearing his voice and right then she was wrapped in Miroku's arms. She looked up at him and they began kissing, Sango binded her legs around Miroku's waist and then they both tipped over in the water (they were now under water).

Miroku held her as his back hit the bottem floor of the water. He got up with Sango still straddling him and rose to the surface. Miroku carried Sango in bridal position and began to take her in the house. Before Miroku closed the door he put a sign on the handle that said... **DO NOT DISTURB.**

_moments later Rin came up to the door_

"Sango I need to talk to you it's urg-... at that moment Rin seen the sign that said, "**DO NOT DISTURB**" she immediatly stopped what she was saying and turned around and began to walk away. After a few moments she heard " Ohhhhh Miroku don't stop" and other erotic noises... after hearing those words she high tailed it out of there.

_Rin's thoughts_

Ewwww, ewwww how gross! I didn't need to hear that. Grossnesssss!

_End of thoughts_

As Rin went down the road back to where she lived she couldn't help but wonder if Sesshoumaru felt anything for her. "Why is this driving me crazy!" blurted out Rin. "What is driving you crazy?" she turned around and noticed that Sesshoumaru was talking to her. "N-n-nothing at all" and then she ran inside. "Strange," Sesshoumaru thought... but she's has been acting weird lately but only around me...

_Inside the Mansion_

Rin began to walk up the stairs to her room, "Rin, I need to talk to you". Rin turned around and it was Sesshoumaru talking to her once again. Rin said, "What do you want", "Well, see Rin I wanted to know-" Rin turned around and said," Tell me after my shower" and she began to walk up the stairs and started to take off her top at the same time, and the she walked in her room.

Sesshoumaru turned around after she walked in her room and began blushing. "It's exactly what I thought she likes me". He heard her shower head running and then he sat down on the stairs.

_Sesshoumaru's thoughts_

The only way I'll know if she likes me is if she lets me kiss her.

_End of thoughts_

After a few moments of thinking Sesshoumaru called Jaken and said " Make a nice dinner for Rin and I and make sure it is in the ball room". Jaken said, "Yes m'lord" and left. Soon after he heard her shower head stop running. He got up and went upstairs and knocked on her door and said," Rin can I come in?" Rin said "Yes". He opened her door and seen that she was wrapped in a towel. She went to sit down on her bed.

He slowly examined her body with elevator eyes, one of her legs were crossed over her other one and the towel was slit opened where her legs crossed, after that point her towel went over both of her upper thighs.He loved looking at her legs he thought they were so elegant. His thoughts were interupted by Rin saying, "Hello you needed to talk to me right", well talk. He watched her get up and go though her closet.

"I had Jaken get a nice dinner pre-parred for us in the ballroom", said Sesshoumaru. She looked at him and said, "Okay, but ummm could you please leave so I can get dressed". He turned around and said, " O-of course", he walked out and shut the door behind him, "she makes me so turned on", he said. He cuffed his "area" and walked to his room.

-------------------------------

A/N: I bet you guys didn't know Sesshoumaru is into Rin, well things get a little intimate between them in the next chapter and you'll find out if InuYasha and Sesshoumaru will agree to move'n. Next chapter will be about 2000 words the longest chapter yet. Sorry for mistakes and please** review.**


End file.
